1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are attracting a lot of attention. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has self-emitting characteristic, and does not use a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, thereby reducing display apparatus' thickness and weight. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus shows high-grade characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a fast response time.